


A Night with the Favored Knight

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [3]
Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, This is nothing more then Smut, maybe a little bit of fluff too, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: Lautrec stalks Thalia like a cat stalks its prey. Thalia wants to drop-kick Lautrec off a cliff. But when he corners her as she’s preparing to down her sorrows and thoughts in wine (and a lot of it), the sparks of attraction she feels towards the golden knight explode into a passionate night when Lautrec’s lips meet her own.





	A Night with the Favored Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a while. This won’t be the last one-shot I do for Thalia, Solaire and Lautrec. But it is the first. THIS IS NOT CANON TO THALIA’S MAIN STORY. think of it as an alternate timeline of sorts.

A young undead woman was scrounging around for something, anything that would help her drown out her sorrows about her lost family, as well as drown out the thoughts she’d been having of a particular Knight who’d tried to kill her several hours ago. ”AH HA!” Smirking as she leapt up from where she’d been crouching, she was beyond pleased to see that she now held an unopened bottle of wine. ”Ooooh! It’s the good shit too!” She purred as she looked for a way to open the bottle without breaking the glass. Frowning as she saw no wine openers nearby, she huffed before yanking her dagger from her belt and jabbed it into the cork. After several moments of fighting with the cork, the satisfactory _pop_ of the cork being freed of its imprisonment within the neck of the bottle resounded through the empty room and a shiver went down her spin. Taking a quick sniff of the wine, she couldn’t help but smile as she carefully set the dagger upon the bar (cork still in place on the tip of said dagger) and took a swig of the wine. Humming her appreciation for the warmth that spread throughout her chest as the wine hit her stomach, The young woman knew it wouldn’t take too long before she was good and drunk off her rocker. Looking towards where she had pulled the wine from she grinned as she saw that there was somehow, someway, THREE crates full of this particular brand of wine and almost purred as she felt gladness run through her. As she went to grab the bottle from the counter, a golden armored hand snatched it away before she suddenly felt a dagger at her throat as a strong armored arm snaked around her body. 

”Well well, what have we here?” the familiar voice chuckled as the undead woman snarled. ”Now, now, Thalia, it's not polite to growl at a guest.” 

”Lautrec.” The undead woman, revealed to be named Thalia, growled the name of the person behind the dagger at her throat. ”I’m surprised you recovered at all from my knee to your...lower parts...” 

Lautrec chuckled, the sound of it reverberating throughout his chest. ”Yes well, I couldn’t just let you get away. Besides, I want to return the favor.” Even though she couldn’t see him or even his face due to him being behind her and holding her close to him, she could, however, hear the amusement in his voice as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, ”Now tell me, Dear Chosen, why you are haunting around in an abandoned inn?”

”Go fuck yourself!” She hissed as he cackled now. 

”My, my. Such a fiery temper!” Lautrec suddenly pulled away and Thalia turned to look at him. ”Breaking you is going to be fun.” 

”What the fuck do you want, Lautrec?” Thalia snarled as he sheathed his dagger and smirked under his helm as he leaned against the wall. 

”Only to see what you are up to, I have no intentions of fighting you tonight. That would be a waste of time. You’ve already promised to come to me like a lamb for the slaughter later.” The golden knight studied her from inside his helm. He did have to admit, seeing Thalia glaring at him, roused some long slumbering beast from within him. A beast that demanded for him to bend her over a table and fuck her senseless, but he fended that long-forgotten creature off. ”Where’d you find that?” he asked as she turned away from him and muttered something under her breath about him. 

”We’re in a long-abandoned inn and you're asking me where I got this from?” she fired back as he shrugged. Seeing no point in keeping hostile, she motioned over towards the crates and noted the way he seemed to stop moving altogether. ”Three untouched crates. Or well, they were until I cracked one open for the bottle I hold now.” she responded as she moved past him to plop down in a chair as he walked over to the open crate and pulled out a bottle for himself. Looking over the bottle, he easily recognized this particular bottle as being from his own hometown and chanced a glance over towards Thalia, who by now had chugged half of the bottle she had. ”You have good taste.” 

Thalia snorted, ”In what? Wine?” she lifted the bottle back up and took another swig. ”This is the only kind of wine that can have me shit-faced in less than an hour of it hitting my stomach. That shit from Astora is too weak, and the stuff from Catarina is too dry for my tastes.” 

”Are you sure you don’t hail from Carim?” 

”Fucked if I know. I don’t know where my mother was from nor did I ever bother to ask my father, who, now that I think of it, I don’t know where he hails from either. All I know is that the wine from Carim is the best stuff out there.” 

Lautrec smirked then before noticing that she had pulled down her hood, revealing her pale, yet alluring face. He had already seen the three faint scars that decorated her face, yet he couldn’t help but wonder _where_ they had come from. Watching her gaze lift from the bottle she held, he was surprised to see that her irises had darkened from that strange almost ghostly blue they had been earlier into an almost dark sapphire color but even as he studied her he noticed that her hair seemed to have also changed colors, though that bit was not by much. Where her hair had been a dirty-blonde color in the light of the sun, in this dimly lit building it was almost ebony in color. Combining the change in her eye and hair color, it was almost eerie to look at her, yet he felt a strange attraction to her rising from somewhere deep within him. Approaching her, he watched as she gestured to where her dagger lay and soon he popped the cork of the bottle he had and swiftly handed her dagger back to her before sitting across from her. Removing his helm, he felt her gaze land on his face and knew what she was seeing. His hair was a dark almost bordering on black colored blue. His skin, like hers, was pale but not as pale as hers. But it was when he lifted his gaze to meet hers did he see her react. ”Like what you see?” He smirked as she blinked before turning back to her bottle. 

”You're not hard on the eyes, but your almost black eye making looking into them near unsettling.” 

”So I’ve been told,” Lautrec took a drink of his wine before looking back at her. ”You’re not too shabby yourself.” 

Thalia laughed at that, ”Apparently you need your eyes checked. Most people who look at me tend to look away just as swiftly, all because of my eye color.” 

”Because they go from light to dark?” he asked as she nodded. 

”My step-mother claimed that ”those with eyes that go from ghostly blue to dark sapphire are cursed”. Shows what that bitch knew...” Thalia sighed as she shook her head. 

Lautrec turned to her with a brow raised, ”Well considering you are Undead...” he pointed out as she shrugged. 

”Still. She was a bitch.” 

”I take it you didn’t like her?” 

”She hated me. I hated her. It was a mutual feeling.” Lautrec watched Thalia set her now empty bottle down before she stood to fetch another. ”Part of me wishes I could have killed the cunt, almost managed to on several occasions if only my idiot of a brother hadn’t gotten in the way...” Thalia reached into the open crate and pulled out another bottle. Popping the cork out with her dagger, she flung the cork aside before taking a rather long gulp. She was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as she felt a slight buzz warming her up and shook her head. She would need to pace herself else she would very likely do something stupid. 

”You don’t drink much do you?” Lautrec inquired as she chuckled. 

”Oh I do, it’s just been a few years since I last drank any form of alcohol.” 

”Oh?” 

”You try out drinking a visiting Catarina Knight to your father’s estate,” Thalia hissed in a breath, ”That didn’t end well.” 

”Who one that round?” Lautrec was amused at the thought of this woman before him somehow managing to out drink a knight from Catarina. 

”I did, but just barely. We had saved the wine from Carim for last. Never doing that again.” 

Lautrec managed to not snort out a laugh, ”I would have paid to see that.” After he spoke those words, the two fell into a comfortable silence and drank their wine. As he felt a slight buzz overcome him, he dared a glance at Thalia to see that she was lost somewhere far away in her thoughts and frowned. The look was unnerving, and upon her delicate features it was- _**No!**_ He inwardly snarled at himself. _I am the favored Knight of the Goddess Fina. I shouldn’t have feelings for this...woman._ Yet he felt the stirrings of desire, not just for her company but for her body as well, rising from some dark place within his own body. As he studied her, he decided to indulge in the thoughts of what sounds she would make as he rutted against her. The way her voice would sound as she would plead for him to take her over and over (and if he grew hard as stone at those naughty little thoughts then he would be damned to admit it). 

”What?” she asked almost absentmindedly as he blinked at her. 

”What makes you assume I was looking at you?” he inquired as Thalia turned her gaze upon him, sending an unseen shiver through him. 

”I know the look of a man who has certain...thoughts...running through his mind. I’ve been on the receiving end of several of those looks to many times for me to count,” She informed him as she finished her bottle. ”just so you know, I’m still a maiden.” She threw that out there as she stood, popping her back and shoulders with a slight grunt before walking towards the stairs with him watching after her. 

_She’s still a maiden?!_ Lautrec’s mind was reeling from that particular bit of news. He had met maidens before so hearing of an untouched woman was nothing new to him, but a maiden who was bastard-born, a huntress _**AND**_ the Chosen Undead? That was a combination of things that his mind could barely comprehend (especially since the haze of being barely drunk was blanketing it). ”Where are you going?” he asked before licking his lips, tasting the wine he had been consuming lingering there. 

”I may be Undead, but I do like to keep habits. Sleep is one such habit.” She told him as she stopped just before the stairs. 

Lautrec watched her prepare to climb the stairs but swiftly stood, snatched up his helm and walked over to her to grab her shoulder, which, in turn, forced her to turn to him. Before she could speak, however, his lips crashed against hers and he closed his eyes as he tasted the wine she too had consumed on her lips. Naturally, it took Thalia several moments to realize what was actually going on but by the time she did, her body was already responding to his sudden kiss. Pulling away Lautrec hummed his pleasure before studying her carefully to see that her eyes were dilated with desire. ”Mmn, you may be untouched but I plan on changing that.” 

”What makes you think I will let you?” Thalia inquired as she felt Lautrec begin nipping and kissing along her jaw and down to her jugular vein upon her throat where his tongue flicked lightly against it.

”You just will.” He nipped her neck and she shivered as he threw his helm onto a nearby table before his hands were placed on either side of her, effectively pinning her in place between him and the wooden wall behind her. Rubbing his nose against the area between her neck and shoulder, he managed to inhale the natural scent she gave off and his level of desire rose. ”You will let me claim every inch of you as you beg and plead with me to fuck you as hard and as fast as possible. You will cry my name to the stars above as I fill you with my seed over and over and over.” 

Thalia had to fight to keep a moan from escaping her. But the thoughts he was placing within her head were already causing her breath to come out in slight pants. ”Somehow I don’t think you capable of doing such a feat.” 

Lautrec growled then, ”Should I prove it?” He asked as he began biting her harder, leaving marks upon her skin that would fade over time. 

”Only if you are brave enough,” that was all the challenge he needed before his lips once more found hers and claimed them for himself. Removing his gauntlets and tossing them where his helm was, Lautrec placed a hand upon her face before pulling away and studying her carefully. ”We are going to need a bed or a table.” 

”Good thing we are in an inn,” Thalia purred back as Lautrec felt himself shiver at her suggestive tone. Before she could tease him (she was more than sure now that the alcohol she had consumed was fully fucking with her) Lautrec growled before he claimed her lips once more for himself. As the kiss deepened, she felt his tongue licking at her lips as he asked for entrance into her mouth, and she gave him what he wanted. Feeling his hands slip under the leather of her outfit she wore, she noted that instead of his hands feeling cold against her skin, they left trails of fire along her sides. Pulling away, Thalia felt Lautrec lift her up and at the same time his hands found her ass her legs wrapped around his waist, earning herself a pleased sound from him. 

”Tonight, Thalia, you will be no dragon. Nor will you be a lamb. Tonight you will no longer be a maiden as tonight I shall show you what it means to be with a man.” Lautrec promised as he nipped and kissed her throat and in the area between her neck and shoulder. Setting her down, she felt him move away but found herself unable to resist the insatiable need for him she had growing within her. 

“Don’t make a promise you don’t intend to keep,” She told him as he smirked. 

“Oh, I fully intend to keep it.” Lautrec grinned wickedly now. “But first,” he nodded towards the stairs, “We need to find a bed that will suit what we will soon be doing.” Deciding he was right, Thalia smirked in response before heading towards the stairs with him hot on her heels. Making it up the stairs, they searched for a suitable room and soon found one that would serve Lautrec’s plans. After they had entered the room, Thalia turned to speak with him but soon found herself moaning into another kiss as Lautrec closed the door and pinned her to the wall. Not wasting any time, he only pulled away long enough to begin removing his armor as she managed to sit upon the bed and removed her boots. Before she could start to take off her leather armor, she felt Lautrec’s hands beating her to it as his lips roughly claimed hers. With the way he soon had her armor removed, she was soon in nothing more than her shirt and pants, but she was also certain that soon she would be bared to him as he would be to her. Feeling his hands slip under the shirt she wore, she felt his sly fingers (one of which she noted wore a ring) slide along her sides until he pulled away to remove her shirt leaving her top half exposed to the air. ”If I didn’t know better,” he started as his fingers barely touched her skin, ”I’d almost swear you were made of some kind of breakable material that would shatter at the slightest of touches.” he hooked his fingers around the breastband that she used and soon all but tore it off to expose her dusky colored nipples to him. Pushing her onto her back, Lautrec soon loomed over her and began to kneed at her breasts before kissing down to them as he played with her dusky peaks. Taking one into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over her nipple as she clenched her jaw as he nipped and licked and suckled at first one breast then the other as one of his hands (the one without the ring) slid down to her pants to undo the laces enough to allow his hand access to her entrance. Slipping his hand under her pants and smalls, he ran a finger over her lower lips and made a contented noise. “I can feel how wet I am making you,” he murmured against her throat as he moved to begin kissing at it once more. “You’re almost dripping with need.” 

“Are you going to continue talking or are you going to-!” She gasped in both surprise and pleasure as one of his fingers parted her lower lips before suddenly thrusting inside of her. “Lautrec...” she whimpered as he moved his finger in and out of her, slowly at first. 

“I need to prepare you properly before I claim your maidenhood.” He told her as he continued to move his finger in and out of her before adding another causing her to writhe under his ministrations. “I need to be sure you can handle me.” He told her before suddenly pulling away leaving her to almost whine as he did so. Watching as he pulled away, Thalia watched his shirt go sailing over his head and almost couldn’t help but moan at the sight that greeted her now. The man was positively gorgeous (and very well fit), not that he wasn’t already but getting to see just how well fit he was due to his years of training and the heavy weight of his armor he wore day in and day out was truly a sight any woman should consider herself lucky to behold. And being the woman lucky enough to see it now? Well Thalia was positively thrilled (and now greatly aroused). Barely having time to see what else he might have in store for her, she felt his lips claim hers once more before feeling her pants, underpants and socks go sliding off and sent to wherever her shirt and breastband had gone. Pulling away Lautrec appraised her before smirking as he knelt before the bed and pushed her to lay back down. “Stay.” He growled as she lay there while one of his arms pinned her to the bed as the fingers of the hand of the other returned to pushing in and out of her. Fighting back a moan, Thalia felt him begin to kiss along her thigh leading up to her center. “This is just the first part, let’s see how long you can handle this.” He purred as he flicked his tongue against her lower lips. As he continued flicking his tongue against her heated core several times over, Thalia continued to fight back her moans, though she swiftly lost that battle as his tongue began to circle around her pearl nestled within her lower curls. 

“Lautrec...” Thalia whimpered as he smirked before lazily running his wicked tongue against her pearl. “FUCK! Lautrec please!” 

“Please what?” 

“FUCK ME!” she pleaded with him as he noted how dangerously close she was to her first orgasm washing over her. Deciding to end this torment, he closed his lips around that sensitive little bud and sucked at the same time his fingers curled within her and hit that sweet spot that had her howling out his name as she tumbled over the edge. Lapping at the sudden flow of her slick, he feasted upon it like a starved man would feast upon a seven course meal and was now painfully aware of his own arousal as he slowly stood and began to undo his pants while Thalia began to come back down from the high. Chancing a glance at him, she watched as he dropped his own pants and felt a shiver (of excitement? Maybe) run through her as she watched his length spring free of its confines. However she didn’t get to watch him long as soon he pinned her to the bed and aligned himself with her entrance. 

”I will take it slow,” he informed her as she nodded, ”I’ve heard that the first time is painful for a woman who is finally being deflowered, and I want this to be pleasurable for you, not painful.” The fact that he was forwarning and telling her about what he was planning on doing showed her that despite his outward appearance of being almost cruel and uncaring, he was still a Knight and was willing to take the time needed to make her comfortable. Feeling him align with her entrance, she prepared herself, and clenched her jaw to keep herself quiet as he began to slowly slide into her. While the stretching sensation of his cock entering into her was slightly painful, it was also pleasurable at the same time. Finally feeling himself fully sheath within her, Lautrec closed his eyes as he realized how long it had been since he had last been with a woman. Forcing himself to remain still he couldn’t help the growl that escaped him then. ”FUCK! You’re so tight!” he said before she gave an experimental rock of her hips, signaling to him that she was ready for more. Opening his eyes, Lautrec leaned down to her face and began kissing her, which she returned without a moment's hesitation. Pulling slowly out of her, he stopped just with the tip of his cock still in her before, thrusting back in. He was setting a slow and steady pace and while Thalia appreciated his thoughtfulness about her, she wanted him to go wild. Deepening their kiss, she found her legs wrapping around his waist and that triggered something within him then as soon he pulled away from her lips to pin her arms to the bed as he began thrusting harder into her. Rising to meet him each time he trusted deep into her it wasn’t long before he was beginning to lose that perfect rhythm. Releasing her arms Lautrec thrust deeply into her, causing her back to arch as she gasped with pleasure, and whipping one of his arms under her hips, he lifted her up just enough to where he could sheath himself deeper within her and she moaned at the feeling. With each thrust, Lautrec felt himself edging ever closer to his end but he wanted, no _**NEEDED**_, to get Thalia to her end first. Reaching down with his free hand, he began to rub at that sensitive bundle of nerves that rested down in her lower curls and soon felt her fingers claw into his back at the same time he felt her walls clench around his length. With a cry of his name, Lautrec knew she had reached her climax and was soon to follow as he thrust into her as deeply as he could go before roaring his own end as his seed shot forth into her barren womb (something that was a plus side to being undead was the fact that Thalia could not conceive and thus neither had to worry about Lautrec’s seed taking root within her. Not that Thalia didn’t want children, she had, at one time, entertained the thought of having a son or daughter of her own but she didn’t think Lautrec to really be the fatherly type so being barren due to being Undead was something she was thankful for). Panting heavily as he nearly collapsed on top of her (but managed to hold himself up on his elbows) Lautrec turned his gaze towards Thalia who was equally out of breath and smirked as he leaned towards her mouth and kissed her deeply. “I told you,” He whispered “You will let me take your maidenhood and you did.” 

“So you did and so I did,” Thalia managed before feeling his lips ghost along hers before he kissed her again. There was no desire behind this kiss, it was too gentle for that, but there was a certain emotion behind it, an emotion, a three word sentence, that would never go beyond his lips, at least, not right now if ever. 

Feeling him remove himself from her, Thalia felt oddly empty as he pulled away but instead of leaving like she figured he would, Lautrec lay beside her and pulled her close to him. The wine and the activity they had both just partaken in had tired them both out greatly and so Lautrec decided that he would stay with her as he was sure that, come morning, Thalia would likely realize exactly what she and he had done, and he (for some reason that he didn’t understand) wanted to be there for her when it hit her. When she tried to protest his sudden need to cuddle with her, he hushed her. ”Shut up,” he murmured into her hair. ”I’m not leaving. Now sleep and we can talk in the morning.” he told her as she felt sleep demanding to be acknowledged. Falling into sleep, both Thalia and Lautrec dropped out of the conscious world and into the dream one. Whatever would happen in the morning would happen then, right now, they needed to sleep off the events of the previous few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is NOT canon to Thalia’s story but it was interesting to write. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a golden armored Knight of Carim to go drop-kick off a cliff.


End file.
